Little Legacies
by RavenL0221
Summary: Ginny is pregnant with Blaise's child, but she fears the custody war that lies ahead no matter what Blaise assures her of. All the while Hermione is dragged into Malfoy's world by his chronically stricken toddler, Scorpius. Can both girls come out of the situation on top or will love screw them over yet again? Dual POV. Rated T for language and sexual insinuation.
1. Chapter 1

The music rolled through me making the small crowd at the Three Broomsticks seem to disappear. I let the powerful notes tear through me leaving my own body hollow with the memory of the words.

"And I banished every memory you and I had ever made!"

I promised Hermione that I'd sing this song for Harry. She always knew what made me feel best and when she caught me singing it the other night she insisted I perform it on our night out. So I did.

"I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me nooooOOOOOoooow!

It's all coming back.

...

And whenever you tried to hurt me

I just hurt you worse and deeper."

Memories of our relationship threatened to tear at me, but I wouldn't have it. I swayed along with the piano piece loving how sturdy my voice sounded even when I wanted to fall about.

"Baby, baby, baby,

When you touch me like this

And I hold you like that,

...

The fresh and the fantasy

And it's all coming back to me

I can barely recall and it's all coming back to me now!"

I was breathless, but continued.

"when I see you like this

And you see me like that

...

The flesh and the fantasy

Is all coming back to me

...

I can barely recall

...

It's all coming back to me now." My body seemed to deflate as the song ended, all of the anguish the song implied went with the ending keys.

"Never took you as a performer, Weaslette." I hopped off of the small stage and landed in front of one Blaise Zabini. Did allowing him to see me at my most vulnerable make me bristle? Definitely, but would I let him know that? Now that was the question.

"Never took you as a lurker, Zabini." He shrugged. His broad shoulders strained against a muggle t-shirt. The shirt was a maroon v-neck that seemed to be made of cotton. It rested gently against what I assumed was a decent six pack.

"You don't exactly know me." He reminded me. I watched as his emerald eyes roamed over me, drinking me in just as I did him. I imagined hooking my thumbs through the belt loop of his jeans and exposing the defined V that I knew was there.

"And you don't know me." I countered. He smiled his crooked smile at me, blinding me.

"Then allow me to buy you a drink and better introduce myself." He insisted. He captured his lip between his top teeth and nibbled it in a way no one else could.

"I'm not here alone," I told him with a shrug, "maybe another time." I went to move around him, always playing hard to get, but he caught my arm seemingly undeterred.

"Neither am I. We're on a 'Daddy's night out' if you will. Why don't you and Granger come hang out with Draco and I? The first round of shots is on me." So he also had a child. Did that mean he was a single father or was he cheating on his wife? I ignored the possibilities. What did I care? If everything wasn't on the up and up then I'd simply apparate home.

Hermione wouldn't be happy about spending our night out with Malfoy, but she did tell me she wanted to have a good time and even if she didn't like Malfoy, Zabini was giving me those eyes and honestly, what were friends for anyways?

"I'll go get her." I flipped my scarlet hair over my shoulder and flashed him my best man eater smile before leaving him to find Hermione. She was sipping responsibly on her apple martini. Content to watch the going ons of passer byers and enjoy her light buzz. It took some convincing to get her to come anywhere near them, her first argument was sound, they were death eaters, but when I pulled out the supporting peice of her argument, they don't have dark marks, her argument crumbled around her. I assured her than Malfoy was probably too buzzed to really give her much trouble and promised her than Blaise was nothing less than kind and finally she relented.

We made our way to the two ex Slytherins. Malfoy smirked at the two of us.

"Come to hang with the snakes?" He teased.

"Don't start with me, Malfoy. I think the only reason I even came over here is because I was already halfway through my martini."

Her honesty caused the blonde to snicker before returning to his drink. She sat beside the blonde helping herself to a shot of tequila.

"Granger, must be stressed," Blaise teased as I took back a shot of vodka.

"Nah, we're having our own mums night out. Rose and James are both at home with my mother so Hermione and I decided to go out." My divorce and Hermione's had been front page, there was no doubt in my mind that he knew I wasn't sharing a bed with anyone and I think that turned him on more.

"Well doesn't that make me lucky?" He chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, "Izzy is with my Scorpius and Mrs. Malfoy for the night. That means I've got the manor to myself tonight." His hand was sliding steadily up my skirt causing my good girl sensibilities to bristle and my knickers to dampen.

"Buy me a few more shots and then we'll talk. How am I supposed to have passionate, sloppy sex with a man I've only just met on one shot?" I said it teasingly, but I still pushed his hand back into his own lap.

"That can be remedied." He smirked. He flagged down a waitress and ordered a bottle of vodka and a large bottle of cranberry juice. After he'd served the two of us Malfoy set about making Hermione and himself a drink. She accepted it gratefully and knocked it back like a college student. For a bit we didn't talk, we took shot after shot until all of our filters and blood status/allegiance related reservations melted away.

"I'm staying the night at Blaise's," I heard Malfoy tell Hermione, "I think you should come with. Weaslette is going and there's safety in numbers." She snorted in laughter.

"Safety in numbers?" She teased, "that's your big pitch?" He poured her another shot.

"Take another shot, Granger. Maybe it'll push you to stop questioning my logic."

"Smart." She took it gratefully.

"I agree with Draco," Blaise teased. His hand trailed along my leg, slipping under my skirt, "there's safety in numbers, love." His breath smelt of cranberry juice and alcohol and tickled my ear as he spoke. I giggled drunkenly.

"You may be on to something, Zabini."

Hermione jumped as Draco did something to make her blush. Judging by his lazy smile it had been perverted. She'd hate me in morning, hell...I'd hate me, but she did ask me to get her laid. I say this counts.

We filed out of the booth, leaving a generous tip for our waitress before stumbling out into the nice summer evening. None of us were fit to apparate, but that didn't stop Zabini from pulling me close and disappearing with a very loud crack. We landed in a heap on his bedroom floor. I didn't pay much mind to my surroundings as I kissed him hard. He moaned beneath me, he tasted like vodka and I loved it. His hands grasped my bum tightly as he ground against me. His manhood was already hard against his jeans, but I ignored it, continuing to kiss him from his full lips to his long neck. Tired of my teasing he flipped me onto my back and took control. He ripped my top down the front, taking in the image of my lavender bra and larger than average globes.

"You're not walking straight tomorrow, Ginerva. Sorry." The way his said my name made me shudder.

"I don't want Hermione to hear," I told him -what I assumed was- seriously. He chuckled.

"Draco's on the other end of the manor. They won't hear."

That's what he thought.

An unnecessarily loud creaking noise woke me from my sleep. A rather small, rather hideous creature came tip toeing in. His wide blue eyes looked anywhere but at me or his master as he approached.

"Hangover potion," he whispered. He held up two cups filled with three fingers of thick grey liquid.

"Thank you," I took my cup gratefully and swallowed the contents without a second thought. Anything to get rid of tunnel vision and nausea. I nudged the dark skinned man beside me. He slept quite peacefully and I wish I'd had more time to look at him. His skin was the color of medium roast coffee and smooth like it as well. I watched as his green eyes fluttered open. According to most of the darker skinned people I met when I was in the States, green was very uncommon.

"Bloody hell," he sat up and looked around him. As he chugged the potion the memories from last night seemed to come back to him. Despite my hangover I certainly remembered every detail. I'd been a slut last night, there was no other word for it, but I didn't care. He smirked at me as his headache subsided, "I usually expect my shags to disappear before sunrise." He told me playfully, "but you were so good last night I'm going to personally make your breakfast." He stood from bed, giving me a very one of a kind view of his toned muscles before pulling a pair of sleep pants over his bum. I for one waited until he was gone before I went to pull my clothes on. The shirt was beyond repair even for magic, so I pulled on his discarded shirt and my knickers before heading out into the hall. Before I could even close his door a horrified scream sounded off from the west end of the manor. I took my wand and went running in the direction of the scream. Last night we were turned a blind eye to old house prejudice, but if that dirty death eater did anything to my Hermione I'd kill him myself. I blew the door off of the hinges to find Hermione pulling on her wrap dress with as much fervor as I'd ever seen one pull on a dress. Malfoy for one looked like he was in pain. He lay in bed, face scrunched, hands over his ears.

"Damn Granger!" He hissed, "what part of hangover do you not understand?"

"You!" She rounded on me, ignoring the pathetic whimper he issued. I handed him the potion the elf had left, "you said you wouldn't let me do anything stupid!"

"I said I wouldn't let you do anything stupid alone. Besides. You wanted me to get you laid, Malfoy is good looking and was willing. What's the problem?"

"He's Malfoy," she hissed. With an exasperated huff she began searching the floor for something.

"Looking for these?" Malfoy asked. He held up a scarlet thong. With the hangover potion working through him he felt more confident than ever to test Hermione's rage.

"You said you didn't buy them!" I accused, "I feel betrayed." She glared at me before snatching the knickers from Malfoy.

"We're leaving, Ginny." She said angrily. Blaise leaned in the doorway.

"It's not good to apparate after a hangover. You should eat before you go otherwise you could hurt yourself." He chuckled, he had a way about him that captivated me. He was an aristocrat. One look at the manor could tell you he was loaded and another look at the friends he kept told you his influence went beyond galleons. He wasn't condescending or rude, but he made you feel small. I could see it even if Hermione puffed out her chest and looked at him straight on like a true Gryffindor. "besides. I cooked breakfast." Even Malfoy looked intrigued. I gave her a pleading look before she sighed heavily. Clearly she was just as hungry as the rest of us were.

"This better be the quickest meal of your life." I grinned wide, leading her to the stairs. I knew she was fed up with me, so I might as well thread softly, even if I didn't plan to hurry myself.

"What it good?" I whispered to her when Malfoy was out of earshot.

"I was so drunk I hardly remember," but her cheeks were red and she wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Damn. He must have really done some magic on you last night. I can't say Blaise did any less. My legs are still weak and I'm sure I'll be sore for a week."

"Ditto," she muttered.

"So he did rock your world!" I yelled excited, "I knew it!" Malfoy chuckled from somewhere behind us, his rumbling laugh was met with the baritone of Blaise's own. She rolled her eyes but followed Blaise quietly down to his dining room. The room was far too elegant for our rag tag group, aside from Hogwart's Great Hall there was very little that could rival the room we sat in now. His table could hold nearly 13 guests and was made of polished mahogany. The chairs were each carved into identical abstract styles out of the same wood as the table, but the cushions were a warm honey color. The four of us sat at the head of the table talking about nothing of any real consequence until the last of breakfast was gone.

"That was amazing," I said, licking the leftover icing from the cinnamon rolls off of my finger. His eyes darkened as he watched, but he managed a smirk.

"Of course it was. I am italian." He boasted. Malfoy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"No, you're a lady boy."

"Don't be jealous you can't cook like that." Hermione teased, taking a sip of her mimosa. According to Blaise, drinking so early in the morning was another perk of dining with an Italian.

"I'm sorry?" The blonde scoffed, "He got that recipe from me! He can cook sure, makes the best pasta I've ever had, but baking is my thing I just don't flaunt it."

"Well it's an amazing recipe, no matter whose it is." I said diplomatically.

"Sure is." Blaise agreed, a mischievous smile on his face, "Although he only agreed to teach me if I didn't tell anyone about his frilly pink apron." He covered his mouth in mock horror while Malfoy colored from his ears to his cheeks, "oops."

Hermione stood politely before Malfoy could attack Blaise.

"It's time to go Ginny," she summoned my skirt. I sighed, but she was right. It was time to go.

"I'm keeping this," I told Blaise. He shrugged and together Hermione and I disappeared. We landed in her flat seconds later, the wards accepted us without a hitch.

"I'm showering first," Hermione announced making her way down the hall of her home.

I plopped down on her couch, trying to stretch the weird after shag feeling out of my legs. It was a shame that I wouldn't have him again, but my sons would in no way benefit being around such a careless man. I may have enjoyed Blaise's company, but I didn't want my son to grow up like him or know that I'd cheapened myself for him. I sighed in frustration trying to forget the chocolate skin that I'd become addicted to overnight, but to no avail. He was engrained in my memory.

"You're up," Hermione called from the hall, she was probably dressing in her room. I made my way into her bathroom to officially wash his smell from my body. I knew I should throw the shirt away, but I couldn't find it within me to do so, instead I stuffed it into my overnight bag. Maybe this was a sign that I needed to get back out there. Harry and I split up right after our Twins' birth. It was a mutual separation that ended with joint custody over Albus and James. I took care of James during the summer and fall months and Albus during the winter and spring. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best I could hope for given the circumstances.

"Ready to go?" I asked, poking my newly dried head into her room. She was busy brushing her mane.

"Nearly." A few more ineffective strokes later she huffed and turned to me, "alright. I'm ready." She was wearing a teal satin robe from Madam Malkin's, but beneath it she wore a pair of skinny jeans and a black tshirt.

"Don't say a word," she snapped, "I'll never hear the end of it if Fred or George catch wind." She and Ron simply hadn't worked out. Their relationship ended in nothing short of a family war. Mum had been viciously angry for weeks at Hermione, but when she realized she wouldn't be allowed to witness the birth of her grandchild if she kept up the attitude she soon backed down. Unlike me, Hermione had filed for full custody of Rose and she got it. I grabbed my wand.

"Mum's the word," I giggled before disappearing with a snap.

***do review! It brings me intense joy whenever I get one. If there are any questions do feel free to leave them in the review section.***


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione

I was rarely late, but Rose had been unnecessarily difficult when it came to getting dressed this morning. She wanted to look perfect for 'bring your kid to work' day, but her young age impaired her fashion sense and it had been a real challenge getting her into something that appeased her fashion sensibilities and matched.

I scooped Rose up once we exited the floo and sprinted across the wide expanse, dusting her off and juggling her bag simultaneously. Most people knew to get out of my way when I was like this, even children. A pair of brunette sisters could actually be seen diving out of my way out of fear of being trampled.

"Mummy, look-!" That was all she got out before I slammed into someone. Rose landed on me knocking the air from my lungs, but whoever else was not so lucky. The man I ran into had landed on his bum, a stack of parchment went flying creating quite a mess. From the fluttering papers I couldn't rightfully tell who I had run into, but I noticed a small blonde child before me. He appeared to be fine, but peered curiously at his father.

"Daddy okay?" He asked. The man grunted and glared at me. Those striking grey eyes pierced me even through the fluttering of the parchment.

"Yeah, daddy's okay." I recognized the baritone drawl. Naturally I'd run into Malfoy. No matter what we shared a month ago he frequently reported me to my superior for my messy handwriting and refusal to look where I was going. He frequently claimed that 'the Granger-Weasley girl mercilessly trampled him because her nose was in a book.' I knew for sure he'd be reporting me today.

"Mummy sowwy," Rose cooed maturely, wizarding children were typically more verbally advanced than muggle toddlers. So while she was on the same emotional level as any other three year old, she could speak much better than one. "Mummy is late." I often apologized for her in the same way and couldn't help the surge of pride that came along with it. He began gathering his papers.

"It's quite alright little Weasley." The little Malfoy stared curiously at my daughter as I helped his father pick up his scattered papers. What was the little bugger looking at? Rose looked much like her father. She had the same freckles and ginger hair and her father, but the ginger curls were bushy and untamed like my own.

"Daddy says Weaweys are good fow nuffing bwood twaitows." Excuse me? Rose puffed out her chest and scowled at him.

"Yow daddy is a stupid head!" I couldn't help smirking as she stood up for herself. She was much like me in terms of her brains and her kind nature, but when it came to temperament she was Ronald Weasley's child through and through.

"Yow daddy is a stupider head!" Little Malfoy on the other hand didn't seem to have his father's refined cruelty, but then again maybe that came with time. If I were perfectly honest I'd say he was simply blunt. After all, he hadn't said that he thought that Weasleys were good for nothing blood traitors. He'd simply repeated his bigoted father's words. Rose was livid and Little Malfoy, unsure of why she was angry in the first place, shoved her when she got too close.

"Woah, Scorpius!" Malfoy shouted, "what did I say about pushing girls?" The little blonde cowered away from his father's disapproving gaze. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was more Ron's than Malfoy's. He looked scared and kind of confused as if he weren't at all very bright.

"You said not to hurt girls, but I didn't hurt her she isn't even crying." The little blonde insisted. The bigger Malfoy turned his son's head so he could see the little girls tears. I watched his grey eyes widen, by now I'd lifted my daughter into my arms.

"Miss, I is sowwy." He looked up at me, looking so much like his father. For some reason the idea didn't repulse me. I knelt before him, still holding Rose securely as she sniffled and glared daggers at the boy.

"How old are you Scorpius?"

"Three,"

"You're a pretty big boy then, aren't you?" He nodded, "well then maybe that means you should apologize to her. After all, only babies apologize through messages." I released my grip on the ginger girl, "go on." She turned to face him just barely, waiting on his apology.

"I is sowwy Weaswey. I shawe my kidditch toy." He handed her a figurine of Krum.

"My name is Wose," she told him proudly, climbing out of my arms, "thanku fow apomogozing." He beamed at her and wrapped her in a toddler hug. It would have been cute if not for the older blonde's staring. He was in no way discreet and it was a bit unnerving.

"Daddy can Wose and me play kidditch?" Little Malfoy asked. The taller blonde looked at me. As the head of the International department he was probably waist deep in paperwork and a toddler wouldn't be all that helpful. When I thought about it I wasn't even sure why he'd brought him, it was more inconvenient than it was worth. I shrugged, I didn't mind watching the tots so long as his son didn't cause anymore trouble. He handed me the toddlers bag.

"He's got a banana for a snack and some dried cranberries. There's also a sippy cup, a bottle of juice, a change of clothes, and a couple of pull ups. I regret to inform you that he isn't fully potty trained so if he starts screwing up his face he's probably shitting himself."

"Malfoy!" I hissed, "watch your language." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off of it Granger. They're three and probably won't remember a word of it." I glared until he surrendered, "whatever you say."

"I take lunch at 12, does he have any food allergies?" I'd dealt with one too many pureblood children that had severe allergies and no one bothered to tell me. I was beginning to think that all of the inbreeding really fucked them up. I giggled a bit at the thought.

"No nuts, soy, no gluten, no dairy, no shell fish. Oh yeah and no soda."

"Whats up with you fancy purebloods and your bloody allergies?" I muttered.

"He's also got an epipen in case he accidentally comes into contact with nuts." He went on as if he hadn't heard me, but judging by gust of air he expelled from his nose he'd totally heard me.

Upon exposing his son's long list of issues he began to look a bit worried. I'm sure he'd left his child with others before, but I could understand the anxiety of leaving your toddler with someone you vaguely know from school. If I was honest I'd never in my life leave Rose with Malfoy if our roles were reversed.

"It'll be fine. He'll be fine. I'll give Rose something else for a snack so he won't be tempted and I know how to give a toddler a shot. Say good bye to daddy, Little Malfoy." The little blonde hugged his daddy's legs.

"Bye bye daddy. I be ok. I be good. No peannie butty, no swimp, no chickie nuggies, no milkshake, no soy miwk, no coke! I know it daddy. No worry." The taller blonde planted a kiss on his forehead before handing me the epipen personally.

"I'm trusting you," for once his quicksilver eyes locked with mine and I could see every streak of blue and fleck of cobalt for the very first time. My breath caught and memories from a month ago made me hot. I ignored the flashes of the God like man as he'd crushed his lips against my own and worked me in a way no one ever had. My mouth went dry and for the longest time I could do nothing more than nod stupidly. He smirked and pulled away, breaking eye contact. He felt it too. His hand was too warm for him not to. Without a second look I shrunk Scorpius' bag and pocketed it along with Rose's before taking both of their hands and leading them to my office.

I was twenty minutes late, but to my surprise my superior had already been informed that I was 'stopped' by the international law enforcement head. Stopped my arse, I'd knocked that poor man on his bum. I set the children up on the floor with a couple of quidditch toys before setting to work. I may not have been swamped in paperwork, but I was definitely busy. I worked directly under Daphne Greengrass for domestic magical law enforcement. It was my job to separate the jobs based off of a damage scale and then dispatch the proper aurors to handle it.

As if thinking of Aurors summoned him, Harry came bursting in with an armload of papers. These had to be his completed missions. I never sent him anywhere dangerous -much to his dismay- so I made up for it in quantity. Albus smiled up at me and climbed onto my lap. I found it amazing how he looked so much like his father and found myself marveling at wizarding genetics. Each family had a defining factor, whether it be blond hair or blue eyes it was somewhat like a mother. For instance Rose will always be identified as a Weasley as will every other child that comes from the man.

"'Ello auntie Mione! Daddy said we see you today and I see you!" Albus had his mother's cerulean eyes, but his father's inky black hair. He hadn't been spared the curse.

"Do you have something for me?" I asked, motioning to the papers in his arms. He handed them over in a slightly crumbled mess. Greengrass was going to love this.

"Daddy say they top secret." I took them with a pained smile. He was born the same year as Rose and Scorpius, so he and his brother were also three.

"They are, are you having fun with your daddy?"

"Mhm. We runned 'round a lot and I no tired." As if on cue he yawned big, "I even got to gib some to the big bond man."

"My daddy?" Scorpius shot up and headed over to Albus, "him got hair like me and is big?" Albus looked fearfully at the blonde child for a moment. He was just as painfully shy as his father and mother once were. It distressed Ginny to no end, but Harry always smoothed the boy's hair and assured him it would be alright.

"Now, he's talking to you Albus. What do you say?" I coaxed gently. I agreed with Ginny in regards to his shyness. He'd never be sorted into Gryffindor with that attitude. His little fists clenched my ministry robes as if his life depended on it.

"Y-yeah."

"Is him scawed?" Scorpius asked me. When I nodded he hooked his fingers and feigned at the raven haired boy "Blegh!" Albus jumped out of his skin and buried his face in his hair. At his reaction the little blonde cackled wildly. Maybe he was as indecent and cruel as his father and I just hadn't seen it yet.

"Scorpius!" I scolded, "you apologize right this moment." He gave me a not-so-ashamed smile.

"Wimp." He muttered, "I sowwy." It was clear he didn't mean it. The little troll was just like his father. Charming in some ways, but mean as a rattlesnake. Harry glared at the blonde.

"That's definitely Malfoy's kid." He muttered, "is it Malfoy trait to me so damned mean?" Again with the cursing! I glared at him.

"What? He's not gonna remember it." Malfoy's words exactly.

"I no mean!" Scorpius said with a stomp of his foot, "right 'Mione. Me no mean?"

"No, Little Malfoy, you're not mean, but what you did to Albus was very mean." He looked a bit ashamed of himself this time, deciding to pout under my desk.

"Mummy I hungy." Rose complained, snack time had been about an hour ago and the grapes I'd given her were in no way holding her over.

"Me too, Miss, 'Mione." Scorpius called from under the desk. It was just about noon, there would could be no harm in taking lunch 15 minutes earlier than usual.

"Care to join us?" I asked Harry. He shook his head no.

"Al here is tired. He was too excited last night and didn't get much sleep because of it. I'm going to put him down in my office." I nodded and began readying the children for lunch. Scorpius wouldn't put his shoes back on for anything and I ended up wrestling the child into his adorable little sneakers. Rose was no easier when it came to her hair ribbon. She squirmed and cried and made the quidditch figurines attack me. All of this for a hair ribbon.

Scorpius chose the place for lunch, simply because if he chose it that meant it was on the Malfoy approved places to eat. He chose a small diner a few miles from the office that apparently specialized in gluten free foods. Not surprisingly the pureblood witch who owned it gave me hell at the door. It wasn't until Little Malfoy threatened to 'tell daddy' did she relent and let us in. I tried to ignore the dirty looks she gave me, after all she was the one with a problem.

"Your daddy takes you here a lot?" I asked Scorpius once I'd settled the two at the table. He nodded, intently coloring his menu with a crayon.

"When I good him give me a cookie too. Him say I can only eat cookie from here." He winked as of he'd been incredibly sneaky and I snorted.

He'd ordered grilled chicken nuggets and grapes as a side and while our orders took their precious time coming I still took the time to inspect all three plates for traces of magic, additives, and DNA. After all, there was nothing a good old fashioned lugie couldn't fix. When I was satisfied I handed them back, sitting his epipen on the table.

Rose shoved her macaroni away crying yucky moments after she received it and while my first instinct was to choke the living daylights out of the self absorbed little prick behind the counter I refrained. Rose was only three and I'm sure the texture of the macaroni was simply unfamiliar. Her disapproval didn't mean she's been poisoned. So ten minutes and twenty dollars later I found something that she would eat and he could be around. She (grudgingly) accepted some grilled nuggets. She was clearly still unhappy and didn't each much, but she'd eaten enough to hold her over to dinner.

Another hour into working I noticed Scorpius making little wheezing noises. He and Rose had been sharing my cloak since I put them down for a nap after lunch. Seriously regretting offering to watch the child I stood from my work and rubbed my eyeballs, hard. Knowing the child was stricken I eased him out of the chair, careful not to wake Rose. His hands and feet were essentially covered in hives and puss so I chanced a look under his shirt and down his pants. Malfoy said nothing about materials and I was certain that he hadn't eaten anything he was allergic to. Panicked I lifted Rose and brought the cloak with me, careful to keep him from touching it.

Malfoy was at his desk, clenching and unclenching his fists as his clients ranted and raved in thick middle eastern accents.

I opened the door without knocking, far too panicked to worry about superior-inferior protocol. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy. May I speak to you out in the hall?" When his venomous expression reached me I added, "it's Scorpius." His expression faltered for a moment and he excused himself from the raging men.

"I don't know what happened. We ate at Green Boys and I double checked his plate, no soy, no dairy, no gluten, no nuts. I put him and Rose down to a nap an hour ago under my cloak when I heard him wheezing I brought him straight to you."

"Great..." He muttered, "Granger I need you to do me a favor. If I walk out on them I'm losing a 30,000 galleon deal. Can you take him to St. Mungos? Please?" He didn't want to leave his son, I could see it in his eyes, but he was a single father that lost his inheritance for switching sides and if he lost this deal he'd have trouble caring for the boy even if he still lived with his parents at their manor. From what I heard through the grapevine they charged him to stay there and I knew for a fact that all of these hospital bills couldn't be cheap. Understanding his struggle I nodded, "Merlin Granger, you are heaven sent. I'll send your superior a note. Thank you." He kissed his son goodbye before handing me a Manila folder with his and his son's information in it. I clutched both children close to me before apparating away. Rose watched horrified as I lay the trembling, wheezing boy on the bed.

"Mummy, he okay?" She asked confused. I pet her reassuring as the healers ran tests on the toddler. His grey eyes shot open in that moment, but he seemed to be frozen until his entire body began to shake uncontrollably. I covered Rose's eyes and backed her out of the room.

"Mummy," she was crying fiercely now, snot and tears mixed and mingled as she did, "Scow okay?" She demanded, "he okay?" I handed her over to the woman watching over the children in the nursery. I was sure she saw plenty in her time here as she expertly hoisted Rose up and simultaneously handed me the sign in sheet.

"Yes, Scorpius will be okay, but you've got to be good for mummy. If you're bad I'll have to come get you and then Scorpius might get sicker."

"No worry mummy, me good." I nodded and went racing back to the hospital room the blonde child was in. They'd stilled his convulsions but his vitals were all over the place. I found myself glad that the little tyrant was okay.

"Mr. Malfoy has sent you to speak for him, correct?" A healer pulled me aside. His thinning hair and thick mustache implied that he'd been here a while.

"Yes," I originally expected another allergy, but then there was the seizing and the oxygen tube stuffed up his little nostrils. I couldn't help thinking I was in over my head.

"His "pure" blood is attacking his system, too many years of inbreeding are killing him. We need to magically extract the faulty strands of his DNA and replace it with muggle DNA and we need you to give us permission to do so and find a willing muggle." If I gave them permission to compromise the only thing that ever meant anything to Malfoy he'd kill me. I had no doubt about that. He may not be as insufferable as he once was, but he was still Draco Malfoy, son of a 'reformed' death eater, and blood purist.

"I'll call his father, will he be alright for now?"

"He's holding on." Holding on. It was a term that should never be associated with a toddler. I nodded and apparated away. I landed in his office with a crack.

"He needs you," was all I could think to say. The angry international men looked upon me with disgust, "it's 30,000 galleons or your son." He rose from his seat.

"It's been a pleasure. We'll reschedule through Marie, show yourselves out." He gripped my arm and then we were gone.

Malfoy had very long legs and he wasn't the most patient man around. He left me in his dust as he went running for his son. I stumbled through the door to see him arguing with the nurse.

"What's going on, Granger?" He asked me, the nurse was now useless.

"Being a pureblood is killing him. According to the Healer his DNA is fighting him and his body is too little to take it. His exact words about his condition were 'he's holding on.'" I never thought I'd see Draco Malfoy cry, but I watched the tears well up in his eyes, "it's not totally hopeless." I assured him quickly, if he cried I would cry. He had to keep it together, "he wants to extract some of his DNA and replace it with a muggles. That should stop his body from attacking itself."

"Where would we find a muggle willing to do that?"

We? "I could ask my mother, she's fully muggle and she understands magic. But we don't have much time so we'd have to hurry and ask her." As if to mock us and say 'time's up' the toddler began to shake again. This time the foam that slipped from his open mouth was tinged in red. His little fingers were going blue and his body jerked and twisted as if he couldn't breathe.

Malfoy slammed the panic button so hard he'd nearly broken it and clenched my hand hard as healers and nurses rushed in.

"We're out of time. What's your choice, Mr. Malfoy?" His tears were released, but his voice was strong and steady.

"Do whatever you have to do to save him." He ordered.

"But Healer Rathbone, we don't have anyone to replace the DNA with." The toddlers heart rate was slowing even with the aid of magic and his eyes were threatening to roll back into his head.

"What about a muggle born?" Malfoy asked. I stood bravely beside him waiting for his answer. I didn't wish death on a child.

"It'll have to work." Malfoy looked directly at me.

"Hermione, please." His tears poured freely along his cheeks and he'd gritted his teeth to keep from making sobbing noises. The blonde was not a cute crier, but his desperation moved me and my body moved of its own accord.

"What do I have to do?" I asked steadily. They had me lie on my back beside the child. As an extra touch I held the boy close to me, whispering sweet nothings to him until the flick of a wand knocked me out.

I woke up what I assumed was hours later and every pore of my body quivered with pain. Beside me Scorpius lay quietly, his face was so pale that I had only his warmth as proof that he lived. Looking beyond the young blonde was a larger blonde. He'd squeezed in beside Scorpius and held the boy close to him in a fierce and protective way. His cheeks were still red and tear tracked, but for now he slept peacefully. On the bed side table was a thick packet and while it was probably legal mumbo jumbo I couldn't resist scanning the pages.

Congratulations on your healthy son. DNA transfers are done at great risk to both patients, the process removes infected strands of DNA from the troubled patient and splits it in half before removing the infected half and substituting it with a healthy strand from the volunteer. The side effects of DNA transfers are nausea, headache, and fatigue. If the volunteer or patient experience any combination of symptoms it is recommended that they report to a healer automatically.

To ensure the transfer takes it is required that patient and volunteer remain together for six months. Short separations (such as bathroom breaks and shower times) are allowed, but longer separations (work, school, ect.) can be detrimental to the patient's recovery.

While I had no real right to be angry I couldn't help the slight resentment I felt toward the blondes. I'd been thrown into their world all because of my need to do good. The thing was...it was my choice. I saw his tears and stepped forward. I wanted to save his life, because if it were Rose shaking helplessly on the bed I'd want him to lie beside her and save her. That's all it was. I stood and stretched, ignoring the screaming pain that pulled at my muscles.

"Mummy?" A small ginger poked her head around the corner, "mummy!" She rocketed into the room and squeezed my legs, "you say him be ok, but...you no okay." She was sniffling and crying in frustration and confusion as she spoke. Despite the pain in my body I lifted her up and attempted to soothe her upset.

"I'm just fine, Rose. I promise that I am." She continued to sob, causing the eldest Malfoy to stir.

"No. You no ok! I sawed you cwying!" She insisted, "I sawed you the Mafoy towed me you be ok and boughted me cake, but I knowed you no ok."

I held her at arms length, "am I crying now?" She shook her head no, "do I look like I'm in any pain?" Again she said no, "then I'm fine, Rose. I need you to be a big girl for me, okay?" She nodded enthusiastically, "I need to talk to Mr. Malfoy, can you watch Scorpius for me? If you need anything just shout 'mummy' alright?" She nodded and went to scramble up onto the bed with the toddler. Malfoy stretched and followed me out of the room.

"Did you read the packet?" I asked him. When he shook his head sleepily I handed it to him, giving him time to read.

"So..." He said once he'd finished, "what are you going to do?"

"Oh so it's no longer we?"

He flinched, "we aren't the best of pals. I assumed it was your bleeding Gryffindor heart that convinced you to lie down beside him. I doubted that you even thought it through. I can't ask anymore of you when I have nothing to give you. I'll just have to ensure he accepts the new DNA."

"You're willing to risk a toddlers life for your pride?"

"If that were the case you would never have seen me cry." He ground out, "I simply know why is probable and Malfoys don't beg."

"Not even for their son's life? That's interesting. After earlier today I thought we might be able to tolerate each other for a little while longer, for him at least. Well don't let me stop you." I huffed.

"I didn't say we couldn't," he said slightly desperate, "I just didn't want to push anything else on you."

"You just implied that I'd let a toddler die for my own selfish dislike of you." The entire DNA transfer process was making me grumpy if truth be told, not to mention Mother Nature had taken it upon herself to visit prematurely. He seemed confused at best.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, holding his hands in front of him. He looked so ridiculous I snorted in laughter.

"Misser Mafoy...Scow no look so good." We both bustled back inside to see the toddlers face scrunched up in pain. As I approached the lines evened out.

"Pick him up," Malfoy suggested. I scooped the child up, cradling him as if he were my own. I felt the boy relaxing in my arms. Rose on the other hand looked jealous, but I didn't have room for both in my arms so I gave Malfoy a meaningful look. Understanding, he plucked her up off of the ground, this could work out if he understood that in order for me to help him he had to help me. She didn't seem to mind him and snuggled into his shoulder, playing with his hair.

Maybe this could work out after all.

*****I got plenty of favorites and followers and while all of that is dandy I need reviews! Stone cold reviews.*****


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny

I was unhealthily focused on washing James' hair, but was so busy splashing that he didn't notice the soap until it was too late.

"Mummy my hair clean!" He insisted as I kneaded it gently, when I didn't appear to be listening he attempted to move from my oppressing hand.

"It sure it," I said as I poured water over his head. Tonight was Ginny and James night, on Ginny and James night we did whatever James wanted and tonight he wanted to go play with Scorpius. While that technically made it Ginny and James and Rose and Hermione and Albus and Harry and Scorpius and Malfoy night I wasn't entirely broken up about it. I dressed the toddler in his jammies, tonight he would sleep over with his brother, cousin, and new friend at Malfoy's manor. I never took Malfoy as the kind of guy to host sleepovers, but James was happy so I was happy. I dressed in my own jammies, a footsie with the Batman logo on across the chest, before pulling my hair into a French braid.

"Mummy pwetty," James cooed as I hoisted him up.

"And James is handsome." I pulled my over night back onto my shoulders and disappeared with a pop. I landed in Hermione's flat. There Malfoy stood ready to take us through the wards of his home. Hermione and Rose were no where to be found meaning that they were probably already in the manor.

"Potter and Albus are already within my home as well as Hermione and Rose. Are you ready?" I handed James to him and looped my arm with his.

When I opened my eyes I was forced to take in the extent of the Malfoy fortune. His home was nearly four stories, made entirely of stone. From what I could see in the dark there was a large fountain behind us, frozen in time, and stained glass along the bottom windows. We entered the home slowly.

"Woah," James' voice echoed along the many corridors, "you could fit my whole house in here."

"I could fit your entire property in here, little Potter." I heard him mutter, then louder he continued, "the west end is strictly for my parents. Do not enter it, am I Clear?"

"Crystal,"

"Also, this is a note for tinies. Keep your little sticky fingers off of the walls and the artifacts." I could see that he hadn't meant it maliciously, he wasn't the Malfoy from Hogwart's.

He led us up to the sitting room where Hermione was hooking up a large television. Rose followed after her faithfully, watching her hit the item with spell after spell before it flicked on. Harry and Albus were busy laying out their sleeping bags, both loved red. Beside them was Blaise Zabini and a girl I'd never met before. She was at least five, with bunches of curly black hair and even chocolate skin. She was blessed with her father's unique eyes and blinding smile.

"Is this the famous Izzy?" I asked him, bringing James along with me.

"You've heard of me?" She asked happily, when I nodded she shook her head, "Let me introduce me. I is Isabella Zabini, good to meet you Ms. Weasey."

"You know who I am?"

"Daddy says you're an unapp...unappealing...no...unappeachiated war gem." She said smiling, "he says you was very brave to fight in Hogywarts."

"He said all of that did he?"

"Mhm, he was reading Hogwarts: a History, the new one of course, to me last night and you and your friends came up. He says Potty has a hero complexion and the only reason the light side won is 'cause of you and 'Mione."

"And what did I tell you about Hermione?" Her eyes lit up as she remembered something and scampered away.

"We can't find the old edition of Hogwarts: A history, anywhere. So I told her that maybe Granger would lend it to her." I pulled James forward.

"She's really attached to that copy," I warned him before James began to introduce himself.

"Me Jay!" He hoisted the boy up.

"You are the spitting image of Potter," it was true. His eyes were the same striking green and his hair was untamable, "he's a twin isn't he?"

"Fraternal technically, but they look just alike. His brother's name is Albus, he has my eyes." Blaise flipped the boy upside down causing him the shriek and wriggle.

"Yup, this ones a Gryffindor."

"How can you tell?"

"Kids not scared about having his world flipped on its head. Look, he's enjoying it." He wiggled the boy a bit more before flipping him right side up and handing him back to me.

"He's a real cutie, but I think I hear my Godson calling my name."

"My niece is in the same direction." I teased.

"So she is, very well. We shall walk together." He put his arm over his eyes dramatically before leading me across the room.

I still had his shirt. I promised myself I'd throw it away, but if I was being honest with myself the Italian had grown on me. One night was flipping my world on its head and I wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Instead of doing anything I ignored it. It was a sleepover, Blaise was clearly not interested in me that way. For now I would enjoy the kiddies. Scorpius launched himself at Blaise. The child looked different that I thought he would. While most of his hair was a silky and bone straight platinum blonde the roots were a wavy, dirty blonde. His eyes were a startling grey, but they were fringed in dark lashes. If I didn't know any better I'd say his nose was rounding out so he had Hermione's button nose and Malfoy's sharp features. I looked questioningly at Malfoy. His wife's line had been platinum blonde for seven generations. They weren't exactly related, but they weren't exactly not either so now I was confused.

Tearing my eyes away from the blonde I turned to my own niece. She was a Weasley in every respect, but brains and last name. Rose was by far the smartest three year old Id encountered. She hugged me and gave me a loud kiss on the cheek.

Next she climbed out of my arms and tackled James in her own sort of hello. He giggled happily giving his cousin a big kiss. Scorpius grinned and joined the pile of toddlers. I watched Malfoy fret for a moment, watching as the three scuffled harmlessly on the floor.

"They're boys," Hermione said calmly, placing a hand on Malfoy's arm.

"And Rose is a Weasley," I interjected, "it's what they do." He didn't relax in the least, but he at least made an effort to not look so stricken. I laughed in triumph as Rose pinned James and then went after Scorpius. Scorpius was his father's son. Seeing that it was only him now he went running behind Hermione for protection.

"You jumped in, now you've got to see it through." She told him. She put him in front of her and nudged him forward. He looked around him, but when he realized no one would help him he tackled the girl and fumbled until he pinned her.

"Malfoy 1, Weasley 0." Malfoy smirked. I picked the toddler off of my niece and held her close.

"That's dirty ferret baby cheated."

"He no cheat," Rose insisted, she also had her mother's pride and genuine good hearted belief system, "him stong." I ruffled her hair.

"Well how about a lolly for being a good sport?" James pulled on my pajama leg.

"Lolly lolly!" I produced three fruit flavored lollies for the children and Malfoy nearly tackled me.

"What's in that?"

"Calm your tits Malfoy, I'm not trying to kill your son."

"The kid has major allergies," Blaise interjected, "he's just trying to make sure you don't accidentally kill him."

"Oh," I held all three lollies to my chest for a moment handing one to the elder blonde.

"Daddy say I better. He say 'Mione make me stong." The little blonde looked ready to cry.

"You're still adjusting," Hermione told him gently, "and we don't know if your allergies are still there or not. I told you it was complicated didn't I?" He nodded, but he was still about to cry.

"I wa' no-mal!" He cried, "I wa' Lolly!" James hugged the boy from the side and Rose took up the other side.

"No cwy, Scow." Rose pleaded. She kissed his cheek and squeezed him tight just as James did. Malfoy on the other hand looked angry, I'd never seen him look how he did tonight. He stormed out of the room, wand in hand.

"What's with him?" Hermione asked. Blaise shrugged.

"He believed so whole heartedly in something that did this to his child. Now the poor tyke believes he isn't normal. I think seeing it kind of pissed him off. Not to mention the fact that people as he always saw as inferior were the ones his son compared himself to. Rose and James are both half bloods, but Rose is the smartest toddler I've ever met and James is insanely confident. They exist out of love not necessity and if he had the choice he would have still chosen wrong. That's just my guess."

"He's not even a pureblood anymore." Hermione whispered, "he was going to die if we didn't do something so I offered up my DNA to stabilize him, but that doesn't mean he'll ever outgrow his allergies. When I told him he was stronger I meant no more seizures and heart palpitations." She stared at the sniveling child, "may I?" I handed her the lolly she reached for and watched her charm it.

"There you go, Scor. This one is special just like you." She handed him the newly improved lolly with a sincere smile. He climbed to his feet and crawled into her lap. She pet his hair and shrugged at me with a little smile. Rose began toying with her mother's hair and soon all of the other children had made their way over.

"My spot!" Albus said heatedly. He was visibly pouting at the blonde in his spot on Hermione's lap. Little Malfoy stuck his tongue out at him. All of the shyness that typically controlled the child was gone and he stomped his little foot.

"My auntie. My spot! My spot!"

"You can sit on my lap next," she assured him, "but if you are going to be a bad little boy you won't be sitting on my lap at all." He fell backwards dramatically, fake crying for all he was worth.

"Oh stop it." I told him sternly, "do you want a time out?"

"Nu uh," he said quickly. He pouted again about his spot being taken and climbed onto my lap instead. Isabella sat before Hermione talking up a storm. When Malfoy returned he was in a dark grey flannel bottom and a plain white cotton tee shirt. Hermione handed him his child before leaving to change into her own night clothes. Most of the children were already in nappies. Hermione and I had agreed to match so I was not disappointed when she came back inside in a superman footsie. Her bushy hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Rose copied her dressed as super girl in a pink nappie.

I set up my sleeping bag besides James' positioning a bowl of popcorn before us as Hermione inserted the movie. Blaise and Isabella pulled their sleeping bags up beside me.

"If you're really still the wild Weasley won't be able to see us," Blaise whispered to his daughter. She giggled.

"That's silly daddy." Regardless she stayed really still. I shrugged as if I saw nothing when I looked in their direction.

"Boo!" I screamed genuinely since he began to tickle me as he said it. I squirmed uncontrollably.

"James, attack. Attack!" I cried. He wiggled his little fingers in the pit of Blaise's arms. The taller man jerked violently accepting the revenge of a toddler.

"I surrender," he cried. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he curled up in a ball. He hadn't been able to fight me off. I laughed in triumph.

"Say that Weasleys are the best." I insisted.

"Weasleys are the best!" I climbed off of him and gave James a high five before rolling Blaise off of my mat.

"Disgraceful Zabini." My head snapped upward at the sound of an aristocratic female drawl. Narcissa Malfoy sat in front of us, her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was dressed in silk, baby pink pajamas, "beat in a tickle match by a toddler and a girl." She opened her arms to James. "I'm Cissy." Cissy?! "Who might you be?"

"James!" He got up and sat in her arms. I watched her warily, but when she ignored my eyes and lightly tickled the small child I looked back at Blaise.

"She's right you know. You are disgraceful." Her sleeping bag was over by Scorpius' and it was as pink as her night outfit. She was friendly with Blaise and Izzy and cordial with me.

"Mum the movie is starting," I heard Malfoy call. She said goodbye before making her way back over to her son.

Not even an hour into the movie and the children were gone. I was clutching my pillow as the darker lion clutched his brothers paws. I wanted to relax. I wanted to believe that now that he had his brother he'd be safe.

"Dirty bastard," Blaise muttered once Scar tossed the lion off of the cliff. The other adults had moved in closer so we could give out commentary on the movie without waking the children. As the dust cleared I found tears forming in my eyes. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. Sure enough the golden brown Lion was dead and I could feel the little lions pain. Blaise sniffled beside me.

"Mate, are you crying?" Malfoy asked.

"Shut up." Was all he said in response. Hermione shook her head at the two men. While Malfoy wasn't crying he looked as distressed as his Italian friend.

I felt his fingers intertwine with my own as the little lion begged his father to wake up. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, but didn't pull away. I noticed the blonde male put a comforting hand on the darker man's shoulder.

"Hermione I think this movie is emotionally devastating to Blaise." She pointed her wand at the telly.

"Would you like me to stop it?" She asked. He wiped his face.

"Does it get better?"

"Every Disney movie has a happy ending." She assured him. He nodded.

"Then let us continue." I scooted a bit closer to him, keeping his hand in my own. The hyenas began chasing the little lion and from there he met up with some new friends that nursed him into adulthood and cared for him. It wasn't until his people needed him did he fall in love with a lioness and become a hero.

"I love that movie." I said in awe.

"Ditto." Blaise interjected.

"Same here." Malfoy admitted. It was barely midnight, but Mrs. Malfoy hadn't made it through the movie. She slept peacefully beside Hermione unaware of the epic ending she just missed. One by one sleep began to pick them off. Hermione fell asleep with her head on the blonde's back and he fell asleep on his arms. Both slept so peacefully it would have been a crime to wake them. Instead Blaise and I sat up talking innocently.

"My dad was killed when I was really young." He continued, "I was unlucky enough to walk in and find him. I hate to admit that I was Simba. It's still like a knife to the ribs when I'm reminded of it, then my mother married this Italian schmuck and she doesn't even care if he's using her because she's so desperate to be loved." He yawned big, but wouldn't be taken down by sleep, "I don't let Isabella near her, but how can I? She's an alcoholic and an awful influence. I'd rather her have no female influence at all than a poor one like my mother. He rested his head on his pillow, "but maybe if you stick around she will have one. I wouldn't mind if she was smart like Granger and-" insert yawn here, "fierce like you." When I didn't answer he slurred, "I'm tired Weaslette."

"Then go to sleep." I giggled.

"But I like talking to you."

I felt my cheeks redden "Then we can talk tomorrow. For now sleep." He nodded and moments later he was gone, he'd fallen asleep talking to me and holding my hand.

******* you know the drill, review! It's like food to my soul.*******


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Malfoys waist, my head was planted firmly on his chest. A camera flash was what had woken me. I cracked an eye open to see Mrs. Malfoy smiling grandly.

"Hush now. I want to get Blaise and the children." I propped myself up, rubbing my eyes as I did. Ginny and Blaise held hands as they slept, Blaise had snuggled closer to Ginny in an effort to get warm, while Ginny was sprawled across her sleeping bag and his. Another flash. Neither stirred. She tip toed around them before leaving the room to develop her photos.

"Mum just took pictures didn't she?" Malfoy groaned.

"Is this a regular occurrence?"

"Not to be creepy, but...she likes to watch others sleep. She says that it exposes the innocence of 'villains.'" I stretched.

"If you say so." The rustling of sleeping bags signified that the children were waking.

"Mummy!" Rose yawned, she dragged the sleeping bag and the Little Malfoy over to me. He fretted sleepily behind her, clearly hiding from his father.

"What is it Rose?" She stepped to the side, giving him a chance to speak for himself. When all he did was whimper she answered me.

"Scow peepee he self." he blushed furiously as Malfoy gave him a withering look.

"Honestly, Scorpius. You're three. All of this bed wetting nonsense is getting old." The elder blonde extended his hand to his son.

"I no mean to. I pee in my deam." He insisted. Rose sat beside me looking very flustered.

"He pee on my sleepy bag. I no pee all over when I do. Why it go all 'round?"

"Because girls and boys are different." I told her honestly, "he's got a little stick that lets him pee." She nodded and snuggled against me.

"I like Daco." She told me, "I always want a daddy and he's like my big bond daddy." I stiffen beside her, Rose didn't take to most people and while she was a tolerant child she wasn't overly cuddly. I didn't want her getting attached to him when he'd inevitably leave her. I hadn't thought this through and now my daughter could suffer for my bad choices.

My stomach flopped. Her trusting eyes looked up into my own, "I wove'u mummy." She mumbled into my side, "but you no stwong enough to aiwpane me wike Daco."

"That sounds like an 'adopt me Draco.' I'm the best Weasley out." He scooped her up from my side and snuggled her. She giggled and placed her hands on his face.

"Aiwpane!" She cried happily. He obliged her and tossed her in the air beaming up at her. When she fell back into his arms he hugged her close and spun her around. She was dizzy once she was put down on her feet, but he didn't stop there. He plopped onto the floor and pulled her in between his legs a look of content settling on his features as he did so.

"Getting attached to a Weasley?" I teased. Scorpius was currently waving my wand about as if he were big enough to wield a wand.

"She's not just another Weasley," Malfoy insisted, "she's a rare species, a female Weasley. They are known to be quite enjoyable." She was snuggling against his his thigh, scooting so that his leg acted as a pillow, apparently she was still pretty tired from last night. After all, all of the other children were still sleeping. She'd only woken up because of Scorpius anyway. Another flash startled Rose was her daze, but this time it was me. I grinned in triumph as I pocketed the digital camera. He scowled at me.

"Delete it," he mouthed. I grinned smugly.

"I don't think so." I mouthed back. He rolled his stormy eyes before laying the girl in his sleeping bag.

"Don't make me hurt you, Granger." He whispered.

"Why don't you just let it go? You didn't attack your mother for taking a shot of you while you were sleeping."

"She's my mother. It'd be rude of me to tackle her."

"It's rude to tackle people period." I giggled, I waggled the camera under his nose and he gripped my wrist. His eyes were on my lips now.

"You're very lucky my son is watching," he whispered again. With that he pulled away to reveal his wide eyes spawn.

"Seepy daddy." Scorpius yawned.

"No more peeing on yourself, am I clear?" He asked the toddler. He nodded.

"Fine then, go on and sleep on my sleeping bag. Heaven knows that yours is going in the trash."

"Kiss!" The little boy insisted, when his father obliged him he looked pointedly at me, "kiss 'Mione, kiss!" I gave him a big smooch on the cheek before sending him off to sleep with a pat on the bottom. Ginny began to stir beside us, her red hair stood out in every direction and her clear blue eyes scanned the room lazily.

"Tots still sleeping?" She yawned.

"You just missed Scor and Rose." I answered her, "but the rest haven't woken yet." She nodded. Scorpius and Rose were both snuggled up in Malfoy's sleeping bag as if it were the most natural thing in the world to them. Ginny stood and stretched in her super hero outfit.

"I'm starving Malfoy. Where are those elves of yours and don't give me that look, I know you have them." On cue an elf popped in, wringing its hands together.

"Lady Weasley rang? I is Drina."

"Hello Drina-,"

"She was only curious as to where you were." I cut in sharply, we'll be making our own breakfast today. I do hope that's alright." She looked at Malfoy, awaiting her 'master's' command.

"Don't look at me, if I interject she'll probably trick Scorpius into giving you all clothes. Just do what she wants."

"You're pretty and smart," I snickered, "would you lead us to the kitchens Drina?"

"Should I wake Lord Zabini?"

He snorted in his sleep as if he wasn't necessarily on board with this idea.

"Nah, he seems tired. We'll wake him later." I decided. She nodded and led us down an ungodly amount of stairs until we finally reached the kitchens.

"Master Malfoy, Lady Weasley, and Miss. Granger wishes to use to kitchen." Drina announced to the elves. Malfoy gave the little elf a look and she began to shake, "no one is to bother Lady Granger lest she give us clothes."

"Why'd she change it from Miss to Lady?" I asked him.

"I let her know that you are to be addressed as our equal last night, she must have forgotten originally."

"Why?" I asked him. He didn't answer for a bit, he was too busy digging through the closet. He returned with a handful of aprons. I wanted desperately to tease him about the pink one Blaise brought up, but I didn't. I wanted an answer to my previous question more.

"Pure blood nearly killed my son and it was your 'dirty' blood that saved him. You can say I had a change of heart." I turned quickly to hide the smile that threatened to consume my face. I summoned my cellphone and started blasting the music on my phone. Ginny was busy cutting up the fruit so I took on the job of mixing the eggs, swaying my hips to the song.

It started with the banging of his spatula on the stove as the bacon cooked. He'd sprinkled it on brown sugar.

"I'm street smart," I sung under my breath. He tapped his foot now, trying desperately to remain the same cool and collected Malfoy we'd always known. He was losing. Ginny came up beside him and laid out the beat with a couple of wooden spoons, daring him to join her. He flipped his bacon and stuck to the tapping of his foot. Ginny grinned at me.

"Why should I worry?" She sang

"Why should I care?" I added. He looked about ready to burst, but no one could resist the line coming up.

"You've gotta wear the crown!" He clamped his hands over his mouth as Ginny and I howled in laughter.

He rolled his eyes at us both, continuing to sing the infectious tune and make beats with his spatula.

"Ain't that something?" Blaise said after a minute, "not only did I catch The Draco Malfoy signing into a spatula, but I also caught a wild Weasley and Granger singing along with him, all on camera. Anything to say for yourselves?" Malfoy blushed and scowled at his friend. I switched the song to a tune I frequently heard Blaise singing in seventh year.

"No fair Granger." He chuckled trying to figure out how to work it. I beamed at him and watched him fall victim to a classic. I took the camera from the table where he sat it and creeped about, recording him.

Breakfast had been delicious even with Blaise trying to sabotage our dishes. I was munching on a slice of bacon when Drina led the children into the kitchen.

Without waiting for help, Rose dumped a spoonful of eggs on her plate and Scorpius' before picking up two slices of bacon each with her hands.

"Mummy, I pow two miwk?"

"Scorpius can't have milk, darling, but yes you may try to pour the juice."

"No!" Izzy said randomly, "I do it." Feeling upstaged she took the jug from the ginger and poured equal amounts of juice for the children. "Did I do good, Miss. 'Mione?"

"You did splendidly." If I wasn't mistaken, Isabella was five, "I take it you can serve yourself?" She took the spoon happily and began dumping food on her plate. Blaise chuckled at my expression.

"Don't worry, she's got a healthy appetite." I watched the petite girl shovel food into her mouth, "I'm going to have to teach her to mind her manners and weight at some point, but for now I'll let her enjoy that magnificent metabolism she's got."

"It looks like I've got my hands full with Rose." Malfoy muttered absently, "Heavens Granger, did you never tell the girl to keep her mouth closed when she eats?"

"She's three, Malfoy. She forgets."

"Scorpius doesn't forget." He said haughtily. It was true the boy didn't forget to chew with his mouth closed.

"But he does still pee the bed." I shot back.

"Making fun of a three year old," he said in mock disgust, "so shameful."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Rose darling, close your mouth as you chew." She nodded and did as I asked.

"Daddy? I hurt." Scorpius whimpered. He'd stopped eating and his little face was screwed up in pain.

"Take my spot beside Hermione and tell me if that makes you feel any better." He instructed. The toddler did as told.

"Are you magic?" He asked me randomly, "I no hurt now." The older blonde sat opposite of me now.

"You're going to have to move in. This is much worse than I thought." Scorpius stuffed his face happily now that I was close to him, "I know you love you flat and your job, but he needs you here."

"Peez!" Rose called from a few seats down, "I wike Daco and Scow!"

"Why can't I keep my job?" I asked defeated, "this isn't fair." He covered my hand with his own.

"Father has a bit of a surprise for you if you help, but Scorpius is our world. He even makes father smile and you know what a grouch he can be. We're willing to do anything for him." I never believed in the family first speeches that the Malfoys spouted. I always believed they were only in it for themselves, family and friends be damned. But his use of the word 'we' was firm. Their world would fall apart, not his, they would be heart broken, not just him. Ginny and Blaise both looked at me. Tension strung Blaise's muscles into bunches as he watched me come to the realization. Before I could speak he broke into a large grin and clapped me hard on the back.

"Fine," I said heavily, "I'll do as you've asked, but under some serious conditions."

"Anything," he said genuinely.

"Naturally, Rose lives here." He nodded, "my friends get to visit," he grimaced, but nodded, "and..." I was nervous about this last one, "I want a dog."

"Um..." He picked at the table, "I'm fatally allergic to dogs. What about a cat? Or a bunny?" I pouted unintentionally, "or what about an owl?" He was trying to appease me as best he could around his allergies, "fine. Get your dog, but do keep him in your room and a short haired dog only. I don't fancy dying over these conditions." Possibly his life for Scorpius'. I shook my head vehemently.

"No need to sacrifice yourself. I'll get a cat, they aren't so bad." He sighed in relief.

"Are those all of your conditions?"

I nodded.

"Perfect. I'll have yours and Rose's room ready by tonight. Father expects all of you to join us for dinner tonight, that includes you Potter." Harry had shrunk into a corner to play with his sons, "you can even bring Weasley."

Harry went red in the face, "Hermione did you-,"

"No she didn't tell me about your dirty little secret. It was just kind of obvious. The two of you landed the two most stunning Gryffindors to cross the threshold of the tower and you let them go. Gay was the only option." Ginny and I both blushed at his proclamation. Harry scowled and took a look at the two of us.

"You've got a point." He admitted, "They are stunning." I ducked my head, busying myself with cleaning the little boys mouth. He wasn't as independent as Rose was.

"What that mean?" He asked around the napkin.

"Stunning is another word for breathtakingly beautiful." Blaise supplied.

"What makes someone bootyfull?" He continued.

"Well...I'm not really sure, champ. Would you like an example." He nodded, "well we'll do Ginny first. She's got a cute nose and big eyes and full lips. Do you see how you don't mind looking at her?"

"Lemme try." He looked around the table, "James has big big eyes and they my favy color, geen, and he got freckles like Ginny. I think James is bootyfull." Malfoy groaned from where he sat.

"Don't you think Izzy or Rose are beautiful?" He tried. He inspected them both.

"James better."

"You owe me 30 galleons." Blaise chuckled.

"Nothing's set in stone." Malfoy insisted, "he's only three after all."

"He has tea parties, Draco. It's time to pay up. I don't have the rest of my life to wait on 30 measly galleons."

"You like tea party?" Rose exclaimed happily, "we go play? Mummy we go play tea party ok?"

"Feel free," I told her, "Scorpius, if you feel even a little big sick or hurt you call me alright?" He nodded, "Rose watch out for him okay? It's your responsibility to make sure he's ok." She beamed at me and took his hand dragging him along.

"Daddy? Al and I go play tea party too?" James asked Harry. Harry shrugged, completely unconcerned.

"And me too, daddy!" Izzy giggled.

"Go for it, Princess."

"Daco? May we use the elves for real tea and biscuits?" She batted her eyelashes up at him. He tapped his finger to his chin as if he were really thinking about it then kissed her forehead.

"I suppose so, but make sure you're polite to them."

"Thank you." She turned on her heels and ran away. The moment she was gone Malfoy dropped his head onto the table.

"My only son and heir is a fairy. Bloody perfect."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked, scowling at the blonde.

"It's not...wrong." Malfoy admitted, "just different. Like I don't care that you're gay. It's really none of my business what you like, but isn't that against like...nature?" I sighed heavily, prejudice died hard. Anyone who was different was wrong and I could understand his confusion. If there was one thing that was universally accepted it was that boys liked girls and while you know there are those out there who don't feel that way you don't know how common it is.

"It's not unnatural," I told him gently, "we'll revisit the subject later, there's a chance that Scorpius likes both or doesn't like boys at all." Harry grunted, muttering about misrepresentation of homosexuals.

"Oh can it Harry," Ginny groaned, "if you really believed half of what you said you'd go ahead and come out to the world."

"It's not the world's business,"

"But why is it a secret?" I countered, "if it doesn't matter and it's widely accept why can't you just come out?"

"I can!" He insisted hotly, "I just don't see why I should."

"The boy who lived is scared," Blaise chuckled, "you can face a killing curse in infancy, but you won't tell a couple of wizards that you're the little spoon in the Weasley dipper." Harry was going red, his need to prove himself always did overwhelm his ability to see reason.

"The point is Potter, I'm not knocking you or your choices. We all have our issues, my prejudice, your inferiority complex, Blaise's temper...we either get over them or we ignore them. I'm trying to get over the whole prejudice thing, give me time."

"I guess you're right. You've changed since Hogwarts, but I've got to get to work and drop off James before Greengrass kills me."

"Granger and I will watch him, let him play with his brother for a while." Malfoy told him, "it's not like the rest of the clan won't be here anyways."

"Thanks," he rounded the table and pecked both Ginny and I on the cheek, "do I meet you all here for dinner?"

"Yes," Malfoy agreed.

"Dress as formally as all of that weird hair will allow." Blaise interjected. With a roll of his emerald eyes he was gone leaving us to clean up breakfast. Wanker.

*********thank you for all of the reviews! I am eternally happy! Keep it up please! Much love.*****


End file.
